


Better Day

by team_allen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Family, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace, Danny and Steve are due to go for a picnic, but Steve thinks it will rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the square of _disagreement_ on my [love_bingo](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com) card.
> 
> thanks to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta

“It’s cloudy,” Steve said as he looked out of the kitchen window.

Danny stood next to him and peered outside and nodded, “Why yes, yes it is. Gold star for you.”

Steve narrowed his eyes at Danny and replied, “There’s no need for sarcasm, _Daniel_. We were meant to be going for a picnic today.”

“And we still can,” Danny said with a nod.

“But it’s cloudy,” Steve repeated.

“And your point is?”

“Cloud often means rain. We can’t picnic in the rain.”

“It doesn’t always mean rain babe,” Danny said and pulled his phone out of his pocket. “My weather app says there’s only a 30% chance of rain.”

“I’m not convinced,” Steve said, and shook his head.

“Jeez babe and you tell me I have issues with the weather.”

“That’s because you do,” Steve pointed out. “You’re always complaining about the heat.”

“That’s because it’s _too_ hot, but it’s rain. You’re a SEAL, how can you be scared of rain?”

“I’m not scared of it; I just don’t want it to rain today. Grace was looking forward to a picnic.”

“Like I said, we can still have it,” Danny said with a small huff.

“What if it rains?”

“Then we get wet! It’s that simple! Babe, I’m from Jersey, I’ve picnicked in the rain many times.”

“But this is Hawaiian rain. You know it’s not ‘normal’ rain,” Steve said.

“Nothing about Hawaii is ‘normal’,” Danny replied with a smirk. “Look, go make yourself useful by doing the laundry or something and I’ll sort things out.”

“Fine,” Steve said and picked his own phone up off of the side. “But I still think it’ll rain, and it’s now a 40% chance.”

“GO!” Danny said, and pointed upstairs before unlocking his phone and opening his messages.

_“Steve is being whiny about the picnic and thinks it’ll rain. Want to do something else? xx”_

_“It’s only rain, wots he scared of? Was looking forward 2 it. What do you wanna do instead? xx”_

_“Exactly what I said! Could still have a picnic, but inside with movies? Not very exciting I know. If it’s nice next weekend, I promise we’ll go for a picnic xx”_

_“Take-out? xx”_

_“What else?! xx”_

_“Sounds good 2 me. Mom sed 2 tell u she’s dropping me off in an hour or so xx”_

_“Steve is doing laundry at the moment, which will probably take him hours, so we could make cookies or something while he’s upstairs? xx”_

_“Awesome! Better get ready, still in PJs. C u soon xx”_

_“Lazy! Love you monkey, see you soon xx”_

_“Get it from you Dad! Love ya xx”_

Danny grinned as he put his phone down, his daughter could always put a smile on his face. He looked out of the kitchen window to see the first few drops of rain hit. He gave a small sigh, and slowly walked towards the stair case and up to the bedroom where Steve was folding the ironing.

Steve went to open his mouth, but Danny stopped him, “Don’t say a word, but yes, you were right, it’s raining.”

Steve gave a small smirk and turned back to the pile of clothes.

“Grace will be here in about an hour, Rachel’s dropping her off,” Danny continued. “Thought we could just watch movies or something?”

“Sounds good babe,” Steve replied and turned back towards Danny. “I know she was looking forward to it, but we could always go next week if it’s nice?”

“Yep,” Danny said, with a nod. “I texted her and she’s fine with it.”

“I don’t want her to be mad at me,” Steve replied and bit his lip slightly.

“Which she isn’t and won’t be, it’s not like we’d planned anything major,” Danny said, reassuringly. “Plus, like you’ve already proved, if anyone knows Hawaiian weather…it’s you. So she is 100% okay with it.”

“What can I say, I’m good!” Steve said, with a small wink. 

“Oh, that you are babe, that you are.”


End file.
